<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matsumoto Jun by windyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802298">Matsumoto Jun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway'>windyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Failed SimulaSHOn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sho being awkward at Jun, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's first time working with Matsumoto Jun, a chef slash nutritionist from the daycare, without Aiba on his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Failed SimulaSHOn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matsumoto Jun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally wrote about Junba part in Sho's new life as a kindergarten teacher.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiba and Sho were having lunch in the pantry.</p>
<p>"Did you see the man with a black hat and black apron in the kitchen?" Sho nodded and chewed his meal, "That's another male employee here. His name is Matsumoto Jun. He's the daycare's nutritionist and 'chef'," Aiba made the parentheses gesture while talking about Jun.</p>
<p>"What's with that gesture?"</p>
<p>"Because he likes to create new recipes, not only control the nutrient intake. Most of the foods served here is Jun's creation. Look at this!" Aiba showed some photos of Jun's creation. "How's that? Looks delicious?"</p>
<p>"Indeed. I can't imagine that veggie can look that yummy! The kids love this!"</p>
<p>"Yup, he's passionate about his job."</p>
<p>"I wanna meet him!"</p>
<p>"He maybe will have lunch after this. There's one thing you should know and remember about Jun-tan..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Don't interact with him before his morning coffee. He's cranky in the morning."</p>
<p>"Is it that bad?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I don't have any problem with that tho."</p>
<p>"Sasuga senpai," Sho clapped.</p>
<p>"Hahahahaha, it's just because we've been coworkers for years. But! He's kind and attentive. Maybe a little bit awkward at first," Aiba chuckled.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm bad with that kind of people."</p>
<p>"You'll be okay. I think you will meet him soon. Just relax and don't make any weird gestures. Ah! There he is! Jun-tan, sit here!"</p>
<p>Sho was shocked and turned to his left. He saw the black apron chef. He had taken his apron off and only wore his hat. He had a sharp face with thick eyebrows. His face looked more intimidating after he heard Aiba's story. He looked tired but sat happily beside Aiba.</p>
<p>"Hi, Aiba-chan! And hi..." Jun frowned.</p>
<p>"Sho-sensei. I'm Sakurai Sho, a new teacher here," Sho explained about himself.</p>
<p>"Ah, are you Aiba-chan's new partner? Welcome to Rainbow Daycare. I'm Matsumoto Jun, yoroshiku," Jun bowed and took his hat off. Sho bowed back and smiled.</p>
<p>"I've told him about you and your antics," Aiba laughed.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Jun smacked Aiba's head.</p>
<p>"But everyone should know how to handle your cranky self! Ah, hurts!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sho-sensei. You should work with this airhead teacher. I hope you can enjoy your job here."</p>
<p>"Oi! I'm not an airhead!"</p>
<p>"You are!" Jun laughed.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Matsumoto-san. Aiba-chan is a good teacher."</p>
<p>"See? I'm good, right? Hahahaha~"</p>
<p>"Whatever," Jun laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Hmm, I think he's not bad,' Sho thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sho-chan, I'm so so sorry! I catch a cold and can't go to the daycare today," Aiba called Sho on the phone in the morning.</p>
<p>"Eh? What should I do?"</p>
<p>"I've prepared some activities with origami paper," Aiba coughed, "You can continue with coloring activity after that. Don't forget to handle their snack and lunch, okay?"</p>
<p>"Eh- Aiba-chan- I..."</p>
<p>Aiba sneezed hard on the phone, "Are you afraid of Jun-tan? Don't worry! Remember my advice and you'll be fine!"</p>
<p>"But, Aiba-chan...," Cold sweat crept out from his body. He tried to recall Aiba's saying about Jun. What a bad day. Maybe he didn't give enough serving in the shrine.</p>
<p>"Sho-chan, please. I can't go to work like this. I promise I'll be back tomorrow after getting proper rest." Good. How could he refuse Aiba after hearing that hoarse voice and sneezing?</p>
<p>Sho sighed, “Okay, I’ll handle the class today. Get some rest, Aiba-chan. Get well soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sho-chan! You saved me~”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, never mind,” Sho minded it tho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t make him angry before his morning coffee. Work fast with a steady pace. Don’t be clumsy. Don’t show your scared face. Keep smiling. Okay, Sakurai. You can do it! Yosh!” Sho talked to himself in front of the mirror and tapped his face.</p>
<p>He went to work with a restless heart. What if he failed this time? He knew how to handle the meals but there was always Aiba who helped him. Now, he should do it alone. He hoped today would pass quickly. It’d be embarrassing if he failed on an easy task, moreover in front of his students. Double embarrassment. “Aaaaargh, will I make it? Aaaaargh, his furrowed eyebrows, and sharp gaze scared me,” Sho yelled in the quiet road.</p>
<p>He arrived at the daycare and prepared to greet his students at the front gate. When he greeted them, he saw Jun came to the daycare. Sho fidgeted himself. Poor him.</p>
<p>“Good- good morning, Matsumoto-san!”</p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>“Um... Aiba-san...”</p>
<p>“Yes, he already told me. Yoroshiku,” Jun bowed and walked in.</p>
<p>“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” Sho smiled till Jun went away and sighed heavily. This would be another big day for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm home!" Jun took off his shoes in the genkan.</p>
<p>There was a cough sound, came from a man, welcoming him, "Welcome home!"</p>
<p>"How was your day? Do you feel better?" Jun put his palm on the man's forehead.</p>
<p>"Yes, thanks for your flu potion!"</p>
<p>"Oi, don't call my recipe like that!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Why does it always work on me?" The man helped Jun to take off his jacket and put it on the coat rack.</p>
<p>"Because you're an airhead."</p>
<p>"Stop calling me an airhead!" the man coughed and sneezed hard.</p>
<p>"Whoa, calm down! How about my lovely Masaki? Better?"</p>
<p>"I like that more," Aiba smiled. "How was your day with Sho-chan?" They sat on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Good. He's kind and clumsy. He tried to be not clumsy but failed, like you,” Jun chuckled and patted Aiba’s head, “He almost knocked off the pudding tray in the kitchen, you know? He tripped on his own feet and almost hit his face on the door. Is he okay?”</p>
<p>Aiba laughed, “He was just nervous working with you. Don’t mind him.”</p>
<p>“But what I like about him is he’s a passionate teacher and cares for the kids so much, like you."</p>
<p>Aiba smiled, "You didn't throw your coffee tantrum at him, right?"</p>
<p>"No. Maybe a bit," Jun scratched his earlobe.</p>
<p>"Aww, poor Sho-chan. I've told you not to be too hard on him."</p>
<p>"Can't help. I didn't get my favorite coffee blend this morning because someone was sick," Jun teased Aiba.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Aiba pouted.</p>
<p>Jun chuckled softly, "Just kidding. I won't throw my tantrum to your buddies."</p>
<p>"Oh? Who was angry at Kazama-pon last week? Jun-tan, I love you. But I don't wanna hear people complaining about you at me. I've heard too much about it!"</p>
<p>"Hmm, wait for it when Sho-san knows our relationship," Jun smirked, "He won't complain at you."</p>
<p>"Jun-tan!" Aiba smacked Jun's arm and laughed together.</p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to it, you know. Can you imagine his shocked face?"</p>
<p>"Yes! With his bulged eyes?" Aiba mimicked Sho’s face, “Aiba-chan? So, all this time...? You and Matsumoto-san...”</p>
<p>Jun cackled, “Yes, yes! Like that! Aaah, that’d be fun.”</p>
<p>“DoS!”</p>
<p>“You too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Simulation 0 – 3 Reality</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>